


Bend And Break

by eroticallycodependant



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Jealous Dean Winchester, Jealous Sam Winchester, M/M, Protective Sam Winchester, Wincest - Freeform, Young Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1835377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eroticallycodependant/pseuds/eroticallycodependant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the 1st November 1955 the Vietnam War started.In 1960 The Beatles were formed.John left his family and served as a marine fighting the ongoing war on 2nd May 1961.Sam only 15 looked to his brother for comfort.In more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bend And Break

" But Dad i don't want you to leave!."

" Its gonna be okay Sammy.Deans gonna look after you and i'm gonna be back in eighteen months.Chin up soldier."

John was never a hugging man but he wrapped his arms around Sam and engulfed him into his warm embrace.Sam in turn wrapped his arms around his father.Sam sighed as he breathed in that familiar scent of his father.Old leather,smoke and Whiskey.He didn't like it as much as Deans smell.Whiskey,apples and something Sam couldn't describe it was just ... Dean.

Soon John pulled away and saluted to Dean.The older Winchester stood as that of an Army soldier as he saluted his father back.

" You take good care of your Mom and Brother you hear?."

" Yes Sir." Deans voice was stern yet had a subtle tone of authority.

Sam looked up at his brother in admiration.

Dean smiled down at Sam and winked which for some reason made Sam blush and turned his legs into Jelly.

John turned to his wife last and hugged her longer than he hugged Sam.

And with more love.

He pulled back and kissed her as tears fell from his dark brown eyes.

" Ill be back before you even have chance to miss me."

" In your dreams." She smiled softly before she handed him a picture.

They were stood outside their house holding their brand new baby Sam.Dean stood in the middle of them.Looking like a little soldier.John pocketed the picture and looked at his family one last time before he grabbed his bags and walked out of the door.As soon as they heard his car leave there mother completely broke down.

" Sammy go to your room ill be there soon." Sam just nodded as he ran up to his room.

Dean didn't want him to see his mother like this.He wrapped his muscular arms around her as he led her to the living room.Dean helped her onto the couch before he threw the blanket over her.He walked over and turned on the radio and smiled as music filled the empty silence left by John.

" Hey Mom our songs on."

Dean walked over and sat down next to his Mom who's mind had already left this earth.

_Hey Jude don't make it bad._

_Take a sad song and make it better._

Still his Mom was completely unresponsive.

He rubbed his face with his dirt covered hands.

Dean looked so much older than the eighteen year old child he was meant to be.

His dad had trained him to become a soldier ever since the war broke out but Dean didn't want that future.

He didn't want to lead in the footsteps of his father.

He wanted to live a normal apple pie life.

Get married.

Raise a family.

Love whoever he wanted without being criticized.

Dean sighed as he got up and trudged into the kitchen.He picked up the kettle and placed it on the oven as he grabbed a box of matches.He then lit one of the closest rings before he placed the kettle onto the ring.Then he moved around and grabbed two mugs before placing them on the side.He rummaged around the cupboard before he pulled out two teabags and dropped them in.Then he walked towards the fridge and pulled out the half empty milk carton.

_I should really go and get food tomorrow.Dean thought as he remembered all the times they went hungry when their family was poor._

The kettle sang into life as it finished boiling.Dean picked up the oven gloves and placed them onto his hands as he picked up the kettle and poured the boiling hot water into the mugs.He then added the milk and left the teabag in as he took four biscuits out of the tin.He then grabbed a tray and placed the drinks onto them before placing the biscuits next to them.

He carefully carried the tray in and sat down next to his Mother.Dean had to hold the cup for her as she drank the warm and soothing substance.It was killing him watching his Mom like this but what else could he do?.He then began feeding her the biscuits.By this time his own tea had gone cold but he didn't care.He gulped down the remainder of his tea and shoved the biscuits into his mouth before he laid his Mom down on the couch.He bent down and kissed her forehead before he pulled the blanket completely over her.She closed her eyes and in a matter of minutes was asleep.

Dean barely managed to pull himself into Sams room.He fell onto the bed and closed his eyes with a groan.

" Moms gonna be okay right Dean?."

" Course she is Sammy, c'mere."

Dean sat up and leaned against the wall next to Sams bed.His legs were stretching out over the top as he held out his hands and motioned Sam to sit next to him.When he did so Dean wrapped his arms around his shoulder.He ran his fingers through Sams long hair as the youngest Winchester closed his eyes.

" You remember when you were little and you wouldn't go to sleep unless i sang Hey Jude?.Well Mom sang that to me and i figured it'd work on you."

Dean chuckled as he closed his eyes and remembered all the times he heard his Mothers angelic voice send him to sleep.

Dean hummed the tune before he began singing just for his Sammy.

_Hey Jude don't be afraid._

_You were made to go out and get her._

_The minute you let her into your skin._

_Then you begin to make it better._


End file.
